


Mystify

by Schubert



Category: INXS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schubert/pseuds/Schubert
Summary: “In all that exists, none have your beauty. I see your face, I will survive. Mystify, mystify me…”This fanfic brings together real and some not so real facts. There are fragments of the life of the members of INXS, however, I combine them with fiction. These fictitious ideas were born directly from the music video "Elegantly Wasted", and it really fits everything very well.
Relationships: Andrew Farriss/Michael Hutchence, Jon Farriss/Garry Gary Beers, Tim Farriss/Kirk Pengilly
Kudos: 3





	Mystify

The panorama full of perfectly aligned stars; be happy with whatever you are, whoever you are, wherever you are.  
They lie caressing the sky with the palm of the hand, the finger tips are frozen enough, the faces are almost translucent at simple view, the heart beats with pain, the vitality is on the verge of collapse. It only remains to observe, to maintain hope and to place trust in each one despite the divergences that may exist. Old world, new world... They don’t know anything, but they’ll keep on dancing and listening to every misfortune that comes along.  
Michael Hutchence has a huge use of different sedatives, so he suffers an overdose and needs to be hospitalized urgently. The one who calls the paramedics is his girlfriend, Paula Yates. Even if it isn’t the healthiest relationship, both find a bitter pleasure in the dark corner of their existence that is wrapped in a constant storm carrying a channel of pain.  
After professional help, the person attending him at the Macquarie University Hospital is Andrew Farriss, a doctor specialized in rehabilitation with respect to the use of narcotics. Likewise, he has a soul full of sweetness, despite having a heart torn by human insensitivity.  
A strange call disturbs the phone of Kirk Pengilly, a very close friend to Michael. His presence in the hospital is requested to take charge of the man, because his relatives are not available, much less his partner, who is also a drug addict. This one is full of anguish for not being able to provide the necessary help to his friend, besides being disconnected from the world to avoid suffering a terrible pain in the soul as he did once years ago.  
A traffic policeman named Tim Farriss stops a car on the Warringah Freeway because the driver exceeded the speed limit. He lets him go after an agreement. Lately, things aren’t going well with his wife and he looks for a little sunshine ray among all the darkness that consumes him as the problems increase and aggravate his fragile marriage.  
Jon Farriss and Garry Gary Beers are neighbors of Pengilly, they notice that this one leaves the house during the dawn and doesn’t return until the night falls, this for more than a week. Both neighbors maintain a relationship and seem to be the most stable of all because they love without fear despite the various obstacles of their day to day... And is that way. They’re the ones who provide that balance to each of those mentioned above.  
The setting of these 6 male characters becomes confused and misty. The streets of Sydney are painted blue. The shivers become constant and only the silk is able to calm them, because it has that sensation of perfection when it wraps the body.  
Yes, there are broken hearts behind each story. However, the road needs to continue. Just keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there is a drafting error please let me know.


End file.
